


Sorry

by ThatShipHasSailed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And an actual title, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Romance, When I can think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThatShipHasSailed
Summary: "I thought you needed some time.""It's been three weeks."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here! This was written on a whim, so I can actually contribute to this site and not just lurk in the shadows, squealing over other authors' talent(though I'll continue to do so).  
> Prompt:"I thought you needed some time."  
> "It's been three weeks."

“I thought you needed some time.”  
That's all he can come up with? After Tony woke up to an empty bed and emptier dressers, a bitter taste on his tongue as if to remind him of the harsh words spoken the night before. He'd had to explain to a four year old Peter why his hero had left, fumbled for an answer he himself couldn't find.  
“It’s been three weeks.”  
The words sound hollow, even to his own ears. Hollow, the way Steve had left him. Suddenly, there is anger. At himself, for relying on Steve as much as he did, for allowing the soldier to meld into his life so much that when he left, Tony collapsed like a rootless plant.  
Steve looked up at him, endless blue eyes clouded with pain.  
"I'm sorry."  
Tony shook his head and laughed. The sound was grating, bitter, and Steve winced.  
"So am I."  
Steve's heart shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
